Santa's Secret
by sully vann
Summary: The Talon's first annual Secret Santa game gets interesting.
1. One

Santa's Secret  
  
Rated no more than PG  
  
Multi-chapter  
  
Minor spoilers for both seasons of Smallville  
  
*Can't reveal the parings yet*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rule one: Don't be stingy, but don't be over the top with your gifts." Lana was standing on a stool and grinning out at faces eager to get the Talon's first annual Secret Santa underway.  
  
"Rule Two: No telling! That makes it no fun! Three: All gifts must start in the stocking hung in the theater. There can be a clue or whatever in there, but make sure they can find it in their stocking. Four: on December 23rd, the gift MUST reveal who you are!" Lana finished, heaving a big breath. "Everyone understand?" She asked, answered by a chorus of 'yes' and 'yea's'. "Then let the games begin! Waitresses, start passing around the baskets." Lana grinned and stepped off the chair as the clamor and noise began.  
  
*  
  
"You're turn, Chloe." Pete said as he past a red and green basket to her.  
  
"Alright, here we go." She grinned gamely as she closed her eyes and picked a name from the basket, then handed it over before opening it. She looked at Pete in nervous anticipation and opened the slip of paper.  
  
Whitney Fordman  
  
Chloe's gazed instantly moved to the boy.young man.conversing with a few freshman Chloe had seen at school.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Pete cried.  
  
"Pete, I can't tell you! That's against the rules!" Chloe said in mock shock. "But it could be worse." She hinted. "You're going to tell me, aren't you?" Chloe said as Pete nodded happily.  
  
"Lana. You've got to help me pick some stuff out for her, since she lives with you and everything."  
  
Chloe nodded as her mind began to turn at what to get Whitney. Turns out he's not the predictable jockstrap she thought he was. He went off for Uncle Sam, and since he's come back, he's just been.different. Better. And Lana had confessed that even she had seen a change in Whitney that made her feel lucky for the next girl he dated.  
  
*  
  
"Did you get one yet, Whitney?" Lana asked, making her way over to the blonde as the crowd began thinning out.  
  
"Not yet. Lemme have one." He asked and Lana offered out the basket.  
  
Chloe Sullivan  
  
"Oh. Well, this isn't too bad." Whitney shrugged, looking at the intrepid reporter through the window as she slide into her car across the street.  
  
"I would ask you who it was, but I can't break my own rules, can I?"  
  
"Lana, in case I forget.Merry Christmas. This is amazing!" Whitney replied, indicating the newly decorated Talon.  
  
"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too."  
  
"I think we resolve our issues, Lana. This is the season of love.and you can't have too many friends to love."  
  
"You're right. I'm really proud of how you've pulled through this past year, and then the military.I'd be honored to say you're my friend."  
  
"You've been through a lot too, I know. Want some help cleaning up?" Whitney asked, leaning down to pick up a tiny folded piece of paper.  
  
"Sure" Lana nodded, leaning down.  
  
*  
  
"Maybe I can get Lana her old boyfriend for Christmas," Chloe said as she observed the scene from her car. She was going to leave, then she was going to ask Lana if she needed some help.but it looked to Chloe that she had enough of help.  
  
~end part one 


	2. Two

author note-thanks for all the great feedback! It makes the parts come oh so much faster, no?  
  
  
  
"Pete, I forbid you from buying Lana anything from the lingerie section.ever!" Chloe scolded as they walked past a Victoria's Secret.  
  
"That'd kinda be pointless, unless I got to see it, so." Pete grinned.  
  
"You're horrible! So, what are you getting her?" Chloe asked as she tried to think what to get the boy who has almost everything.  
  
"Something from Hot Topic. Something she wouldn't think of buying for herself, but that she would wear, just to please her Secret Santa."  
  
"That's actually a good idea. Give her devices to unleash her inner Lana. The inner Lana may actually LIKE you!" Chloe barbed.  
  
"I'm going to ignore the last part of that and take it as a compliment." Pete sighed as they entered the store.  
  
"So, what are you getting? Male or female? I can help you out!" Pete started.  
  
"Male, but I think I just saw the perfect thing." Chloe said, leaving Pete and walking over to a rack of boxers. A pair of red and black boxers with flames just seems to be calling out to her. The elastic around the waist had the words 'Hot Stuff' sewn into it. Chloe knew this was just what she was looking for.  
  
*  
  
"Tell me a story.tell me a story." Whitney sang that stupid Hilary Duff song his sister had been watching as he shifted through CDs at Best Buy on the other side of the mall.  
  
"What are you singing?" Lana asked, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Oh, a song from that girl who plays Lizzie or Tizzy on that Disney show." Whitney grinned, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hilary Duff. I like that CD."  
  
"Listen, I need your help."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I need help finding a gift for my Secret Santa."  
  
"Well, tell me about eh person and I'll see what I can tell you.that way, you won't be telling me who it is, but I can still help you." Lana said as Whitney looked at her curiously.  
  
"Female, quirky, unconventional. Happens to live with an ex girlfriend of mine." Whitney hinted heavily.  
  
"OH!" Lana gasped, then giggled. "She said she needed more CDs for her Christmas CD collection. So far, it only takes up half of her 150 CD carrying case."  
  
"Mhh, I can do Christmas music. Can't mess that up too badly, can I?"  
  
"Try this one." Lana said, handing him a CD with that girl from Disney on the cover.  
  
"Oh Lord." Whitney muttered. "Hey, you're the one that's going to have to listen to it." Whitney grinned at Lana.  
  
~end part two 


	3. Three

Author's note: alright, here's the clark interaction everyone wants. Sorry if this chapter isn't so great and smooth.but feedback anyways!  
  
  
  
"Ok, everybody, round one is about to begin." Lana called out to the Smallvillians that had gathered around the stage, eagerly fingering their stockings hung in alphabetical order.  
  
"C'mon Lana! I want to get my gift on!" A male voice called out.  
  
"Alright, everybody! Find your stocking and see what's inside!" Lana grinned, then walked towards her stocking.  
  
*  
  
"Heh, whoever my Santa is has an.interesting sense of humor." Lana said as she unwrapped a shirt that was yellow and proclaimed 'Hey, I'm up here!' in red script across the chest.  
  
Chloe grinned and tried to stifle her laugh as Clark galloped up to her.  
  
"Nice shirt, Lana." Clark grinned, sharing in the infamous trio's joke and trying not to let on that he knew it was Pete who bought the shirt.  
  
"Let me guess.you two went back to the mall without me and bought it?" Chloe said in a low voice, remembering how she fought with Pete for almost half an hour to reconsider the gift.  
  
"You know it." Clark grinned, then showing Chloe what his secret Santa had gotten him. Ear muffs. Polka dot ones.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a cheerleader." Chloe said as she removed her gift from her stocking.  
  
"How do you know?" Clark replied.  
  
"Hello? Earmuffs! And they have pink polka dots. It's probably some girl trying not to upset her jockstrap of a boyfriend and got you this because it was the most platonic thing she could find."  
  
"Makes sense. I've had my fill of jealous boyfriends, thanks." Clark said, heavily indicating Whitney who was talking to Pete a ways down. "Anyway, what did you get?" Clark asked.  
  
"Christmas CDs!" Chloe grinned, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Don't you have enough already?" Clark asked, remembering her 200 CD case that was strictly devoted to Christmas CDs.  
  
"Hey, you can never know if you'll be in a pop star kind of Christmas mood, or a Charlie Brown Christmas mood, or."  
  
"I think we've got it Chloe. Is there a card? A lot of people are writing riddles that give hints to who they are." Pete asked, coming up behind the two.  
  
"A close friend of yours Gave me a hint that this is what You like to listen to Behind closed doors"  
  
Chloe read and then turned to the two boys. "Which one of you is it?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"I have no idea who it is!" Clark said and Pete nodded his agreement.  
  
"Since it's the season to believe, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. But if it wasn't you guys, then it had to be Lana." Chloe grinned as she turned to find Lana and Whitney within close proximity.  
  
"Ok, that's wrong. They are still broken up! Whitney can't just move in and out on her like that!" Pete piped up, frowning. "Right, Clark?"  
  
"Hey, she's yours, my man." Clark grinned as Pete's eye got a determined glint in them and he turned and walked towards Lana and company.  
  
"Ahh, just like old times." Chloe said bitterly.  
  
"What?" Clark asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, Kent. I'm just glad Lana and I are on better terms these days. Or else I'd have to get jealous."  
  
"Of Pete liking Lana?"  
  
"Something like that." Chloe said secretly. She still did get jealous of Lana and all the attention she got from guys, as idiotic as it may seem. But, she no longer held it against Lana, and that's what was important.  
  
~end part three 


	4. Four

author's note: thanks for all the fantastic reviews, everybody! here the 'ship gets flushed out a little. sorry this story isn't wrapped up and it's Christmas already!! But anyway, have a great holiday and enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
"Whitney, what did you get.whoa, nice boxers!" Whitney's friend David grinned as Whitney waved them in the air.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently my secret Santa has quite the sense of humor." Whitney said, grinning.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my Santa is a girl." David grinned.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Well, on the card, they gave me the oh-so-subtle hint that all they wanted for Christmas was a boyfriend.me or one of my friends, to be exact." David said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Not happening with this friend," Whitney said, chuckling.  
  
"Man! Well.hope you can fend off the flock of the girls when you wear those sexy-man boxers." David grinned, indicating my red and black abomination as he walked to another unsuspecting soul to pawn his Santa off on.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Lana. Looks like you're Santa has the same kind of sense of humor mine does." Whitney said as he made his way over to the young brunette.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lana grinned, leaning down to pick up some wrapping paper.  
  
"Lana, do you need some help? This place is kind of a mess." Pete interjected, virtually appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Whitney got the message in Pete's eyes and turned to leave, walking straight into Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, whoa!" Whitney said, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling. "Hey," He said, realizing he hadn't talked to her since probably the night of his father's death the previous year.  
  
"I want my exclusive." The blonde stated bluntly.  
  
"Do you ever let up?" Whitney joked.  
  
"Never. Besides, I need something for the issue to put out when school gets back in. So far, I'm going to have to write about the stupidity of secret Santa's," Chloe replied.  
  
"What, got a gift you didn't like?" Whitney asked, trying to mask his concern. This girl wasn't his best friend, but it sucks when you get gifts you don't like from anyone.  
  
"No, that's not it. I actually like the gift I got," Chloe said, grinning as he showed him her loot. "But I'm afraid what else Lana has revealed to my Santa to help them find a present suiting me."  
  
"For someone who likes to get in everyone else's business, you sure don't like it when people get in yours," Whitney replied. He was proud of his new way of thinking and addressing the situations this oppressing town put him in, but his face fell when a look of slight pain flash over Chloe's features.  
  
"Hey, I'm the woman behind the breaking news, not THE breaking news." Chloe replied.  
  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean anything by that!" Whitney apologized.  
  
"No big deal. I guess I'm not over some of the scathing letters I get regularly from jockstraps.and I guess I just haven't stopped lumping you in with those idiots. And at least I'm hitting a nerve." Chloe shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Pete not make a fool of himself." Chloe grinned, walking on.  
  
Whitney was a little put out by her statement about jockstraps at first, but then realized it may have actually been a compliment that the most judgmental person he had ever known was changing their opinion about him.  
  
~end part four 


	5. Five

Author's note: how's this for a cliffhanger? Next up-the gifts unwrapped and the Santa's revealed. Prolly a epilogue too.  
  
  
  
Many stocking stuffer gifts and a few late night clean ups for Lana and Pete later, the big reveal-your-identity-gift search was on.  
  
*  
  
So far Chloe had received new software for her computer, which Pete and Clark admitted to helping the Santa out with financially, and a new CD case that was so multicolored and wild that it seemed to fit Chloe's eclectic personality to the T.  
  
Chloe was slightly curious to find out who this thoughtful gift giver was, but Clark and Pete were keeping their mouths shut tighter than ever. Chloe didn't mind too much, as she was trying to find a good gift for Whitney. She figured that he had been changing a lot lately, and he deserved something great. And, she maybe hoped in the back of her mind, that getting Whitney a good present might just get her that exclusive interview faster.  
  
Now, if she could just FIND that gift!  
  
*  
  
Whitney internally cringed as he remembered what Lana had said when he asked her what to get Chloe for the show-stopping gift effect he was going for.  
  
'Trust your instinct. The best gifts come from your heart, and I think Chloe will notice that an appreciate it.'  
  
Whitney wasn't even totally sure why he wanted Chloe to like her gift so much. Maybe he liked the way her hair was always styled a bit differently every day, the way she let things just pan out and trusted fate. And if she was willing to overlook his past and try to see the man he had become since his father died, than she was worthy of the best gift he could find.  
  
Now, if he could just FIND a gift that good!  
  
~ end part five 


	6. Six

"Ok, everybody! The time has come! Unwrap your gifts and may the giver be revealed!" Lana called out over the mounting noise of the Talon. Suddenly the noise increased about 5 decibels as sounds of wrapping ripping, shrieks and cries of joy shook the air.  
  
*  
  
Whitney laughed as he watched David's face fall as he realized his Santa was no other than Erica Fox and that David had handed her over to another boy. After David shook off his look of complete shock, Whitney turned to his stocking a pulled out a card. He sighed, realizing it wasn't going to be some well thought out elaborate gift. But, money was good too.  
  
He opened the card to find no money, put a laminated card that fell at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, seeing an angel on the front face of the card.  
  
'The mass held at MIDNIGHT on DECEMBER 25th, 2002, will be held in honor of GEORGE FORDMAN.'  
  
Proclaimed the card, written in a distinctly girl's handwriting.  
  
Whitney felt a tear roll down his cheek before he even knew his eyes were wet. He frantically reached for the Christmas card, searching for a name amongst the written words.  
  
Hey Whitney, I don't know if you have plans for Christmas or not, and I don't even know if you go to church or not, but this seemed to be the only thing I could think of for you. I didn't know your father very well, but he must have been a wonderful to help raise a wonderful guy like you. I hope you'll join me for midnight mass.  
  
-Chloe  
  
Whitney smiled as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He decided then and there that he'd be there, dressed in his best.  
  
*  
  
Chloe reached into her stocking, her hopefully not overly-personal gift to Whitney forgotten for the time being. She sighed quietly as she pulled out a card. She perked up a little when she realized that this money could go towards a new digital camera she wanted so badly.  
  
She opened the card to find no money in it. Puzzled, she began reading the message written in writing that was clearly a guy's.  
  
Chloe- So, I bet you were expecting money. One more thing to add to the list of things you are using to reevaluate me as a non-jockstrap: I think gifts should be well thought out, even if I became your Santa purely by chance. So.my gift to you is a fully exclusive interview upon request. I hope this suits you.just try to make it after the 25th, 'kay? Hope you enjoy!  
  
Whitney  
  
Chloe grinned widely as she finished reading the card, knowing right then and there that the introduction to the article she was going to write on Whitney would HAVE to include something about him shedding his high school stereotype and becoming a truly great man.  
  
~end part six 


	7. Seven

Author's note: so, this is it, kiddies. The epilogue, taking place December 31/January first the week following the 25th. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
"Have I thanked you for that interview lately?" Chloe asked Whitney over a cup of punch. "Not in the past half hour, but you can anyway," he said, returning Chloe's patent grin.  
  
*  
  
"Three.two.one!" The group of teenagers yelled out as Lana counted down the second to midnight over the loudspeaker at the Talon that following week. She grinned as confetti fell and she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She grinned as Pete placed his lips on hers as soon as she turned around.  
  
*  
  
"No girl, Whitney?" Chloe asked as the room erupted in cheers.  
  
"Oh, there is." Whitney grinned.  
  
"Guess some things never change, eh?" Chloe said as she turned around, allowing Whitney to feel OK going to find his new girl for the first kiss of the new year.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, causing Chloe to turn around.  
  
"I just figured you'd want to go find that special someone." Chloe said, using a tired cliché in trying to disguise her own sadness.  
  
"You're the only one I want to kiss. Is.that ok?" Whitney asked, advancing towards Chloe.  
  
"You bet," She said, grinning and then closing her lips over her lips over her mouth and her eyes simultaneously. She fought her grin back as Whitney's lips touched hers for a brief second before he pulled back.  
  
"That was.nice." Whitney said, not able to read Chloe's expression.  
  
"It was the best beginning to what I think is going to be the best year ever." Chloe said, grinning up at Whitney.  
  
"Well, don't mind me if I keep on ringing in the new year." Whitney replied, touching her lips with a bit more ferocity this time around.  
  
  
  
~end 


End file.
